evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Captures and Kidnapping/Gallery
Gallery Images Doctor Octopus capturing Norman Osborn.png|Doctor Octopus captures Norman Osborn. Thunderclap kidnaping Spot from Arlo.jpg|Thunderclap kidnaps Spot from Arlo. Cody snatched by McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach kidnaps Cody. Mother Gothel kidnapping baby Rapunzel.png|Mother Gothel kidnaps the baby Rapunzel. Ruber captures Kayley and snatches Excalibur.jpg|Ruber capturing Kayley and snatching the sword Excalibur. Hoodwinked Boingo Traps Red.jpg|Boingo trapping bound and gagged Red into a dynamite-filled cab. Ursula kidnapping Ariel.png|Ursula nabbing Ariel. Dag kidnapping the hens and rising to power.jpg|Dag kidnapping the hens. Sykes tying Jenny up.jpg|Sykes kidnapping Jenny and tying her up in his office. Thrax takes Leah Hostage.jpg|Thrax holding Leah Estrogen hostage. Troy kidnaps Cordelia.png|Troy kidnapping Cordelia. Muska capturing Sheeta.png|Muska kidnapping Sheeta. Zoe munknapping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure.jpg|Zoe chip-napping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure from a cave. The Marauder electrocuting Celebi with his Spiderbot claw.gif|Iron-Masked Marauder snatching and electrocuting Celebi. Quasimodo kidnapping Jonathan.png|Quasimodo Wilson kidnaps Johnny. Captain Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage.png|Captain Gutt holding Manny's family hostage. Zero kidnaped Amy Rose.png|Zero kidnaps Amy Rose. Lyric kidnaped Amy Rose.jpeg|Lyric kidnaps Amy Rose. Blue Diamond's Grin.png|Blue Diamond kidnapping Greg Universe. Taurus Bulba kidnapping Gosalyn Waddlemeyer.jpeg|Taurus Bulba kidnapping Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. The Green Goblin 5.jpg|Green Goblin holding Mary Jane and a tram of children hostage. Shadow Raker taking the duo away.png|Shadow Raker kidnapping Slipstream and Jetstorm. The Creeper takes Darry.jpg|The Creeper takes Darry Jenner as its next victim. Are You My Dad 199.png|Aquamarine and Topaz kidnapping Connie, Lars, Sadie, Jamie, and Onion. maleficent capture.png|Maleficent captures Prince Phillip in order to keep him from rescuing Princess Aurora. Jack is Starscream's prisoner.png|Starscream took Jack Darby prisoner and brought him to Cybertron. Jangan cabar aku, BoBoiBoy (1).png|Bora Ra kidnapped Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe as his hostage so BoBoiBoy can give Ochobot up to him.. Bora Ra mengucapkan selamat tinggal... (2).jpg|Bora Ra kidnapped Ochobot and later get into the spaceship just to taunting BoBoiBoy by saying a farewell to him along with his henchmen, Gaga Naz and Yoyo Oo. Keith is captured by Zethrid.png|Zethrid takes Keith prisoner. slappy capture.png|Slappy kidnapping Kathy. Tighten & Roxanne.jpg|Tighten holding Roxanne Ritchi hostage on top of Metro Tower. Kylo captures Rey.jpg|Kylo Ren captures Rey as his prisoner. Cage appears around Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow captures Twilight Sparkle. Melissa Fitzgerald captured.jpg|Pablo Chacon holding Melissa Fitzgerald hostage. Kate and Alex kidnapped.jpg.jpg|Tommy Thantos' thugs kidnapping Kate and Alex Mason. hunter capturing junior and diamond destiny.png|Hunter capturing Junior and Diamond Destiny. Lino holding Angie hostage.jpg|Don Lino presenting bound and gagged Angie to Oscar. Twilight's friends and Discord are now prisoners.png|Tirek took Twilight Sparkle's friends and Discord as prisoners. drury kidnapping lily.jpg|Reverend Leland Drury kidnapping Lily. Nigel kidnaps Jewel.png|Nigel birdnapping Jewel. hook kidnapping jane.png|Captain Hook and his thugs kidnapping Jane to lure Peter Pan into his hands. Duma captured.PNG|Abdullah capturing Duma. Cattlemen kidnapping Sombra.PNG|The Cattlemen kidnapping Sombra to lure Lobo into their trap. Donald taken hostage.png|Donald Duck taken hostage by the Moonlanders after he crashed landed on earth in the Spear of Selene. Kristofferson kidnap.PNG|Boggis, Bunce and Bean kidnapping Kristofferson. Horny capturing Mackenzie.png|Horny the Clown capturing Mackenzie. Mitch kidnapping.PNG|Mitch and his cronies kidnap both Paul and Cindy Chapman. Saberhorn with Russell Clay.png|Saberhorn capturing Russell Clay. Professor Sycamore is captured by Team Rocket.jpg|Team Rocket kidnapped Professor Sycamore. You're now my new arm.jpg|Chop Shop kidnapped Fixit and used him as his new arm. Melody In-D kidnapped by Griselle Grande.png|Griselle Grande kidnaps Melody In-D. Evelyn Deavor kidnapping Elastic Girl.png|Evelyn Deavor holding Elastigirl hostage before placing her under her control. Azula kidnapping Katara.png|Azula kidnaping Katara. Videos Jeepers Creepers (2001) - The Creeper Takes Darry Scene (11 11) Movieclips Ratchet and Clank Past 136 Captured by Dreadzone Quest for Camelot Ruber captures Kayley HD The Rescuers Down Under (1990 movie clip) Marahuté gets caught|Marahute gets captured by Mcleach. Category:Galleries